undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystaltale
Crystaltale is a comic series by [https://www.deviantart.com/zahraart3crystal zahraart3crystal] on deviantart. The comic will have 6 seasons that contain many chapters to come. Originally the comic was released in 2017 by BlueArtistPictutes (former account) but, due to no activity or the creator lost interest so, it stopped. Then in 2019, the creator start again the series from scratch with a new account. The comic is still in progress. (The list below contain some spoiler from the series and it's not finished due to spoilers!) About Crystaltale is about the crystal universes, Crystaltale it self and origin. It mainly focus on Zira, a character from the ---- -----. Although she mainly appear on season 1, 3, and 6. At first Crystaltale focus on adventure genre and then slowly but surely turn into something dark that the inhabitant of Crystaltale hard to believe it. A crystal universe is a universe similiar to the original but there's a different (the existence of Zira, Alfi, and Elia).There's also a 'soul representation', it means that monster soul can represent a human soul. For example, Undyne represent Determination. That doesn't mean the monster have human soul, they just represent it. A soul representation only applies to monsters. Season 1 (still in progress) Season 2 (coming soon) Season 3 (coming soon) Season 4 (coming soon) Season 5 (coming soon) Season 6 (coming soon) Backstory Back before the erasure, Crystaltale is actually formerly Undertale (the pacifist timeline). When Frisk got an Happy Ending, he's still not satisfied. He wants to save Asriel and (probably) Chara from their fate. So Frisk start to reset over and over until Sans goes almost insane because he's afraid Frisk doing a genocide timeline. Frisk desperately want to save Asriel and Chara began to do a genocide timeline to see the outcome. Instead of using a knife, he use a red sword and a red shield from his determination. This took a toll on Sans sanity. When Frisk about to kill Asgore, he sees Chara ingulf in a black goop making a terrifying face. He reset before Flowey could kill Asgore. Frisk started an endless loop of pacifist ending to save Asriel and Chara. At one of the timeline, Sans tried to convince Frisk to stop and what are they doing is pointless (although he still hold a grugde on Frisk because the genocide timeline). Frisk wouldn't listen and the endless loop began again. Sans couldn't stand it anymore so, at one time he accidently killed Frisk and feel bad for him. The story was repeated after countless reset, nothing new and it get boring. Someone like us, the viewer is uninterested with a repeated story. So we started interested on the other AUs, leaving this timeline to be repeated. Then, something strange happen. This timeline is fading into a nothing, just an empty blank place. Sans is the last to be erased when he tried grab Papyrus hand. On the other side of the world, Zira, Alfi, and Elia take Glitchtale Sans and Frisk back to their universe. When the three of them came to the Underverse, it feels like something is splitting their soul. Because of that, the crystal universes was created. Crystal universe is a universe similar to the original but there's a different (that different is Zira, Alfi, and Elia existence). That means some of the AUs are split. The Doodle Sphere couldn't handle the sudden data. So, the Abyssal was created and it need a guardian. To save data, Crystal!Sans was revived from the deleted code. Season 1 (The Crystal Universes) Season 1 is mainly focus on Zira and crystal Glitchtale Sans travel the multiverse because they were suck by a mysterious portal. Their objective is now how to go back to crystal Glitchtale universe. However there's someone that needs something from them, something that will end this hell. Season 2 (Crystaltale Begin!) Season 2 is focus on Crystaltale (now that Crystaltale exist). At the beginning it's just the typical happy ending, but soon it will turn something interesting. Crystaltale was revived because of the tree shattering and that will cost someone in the future. There's a mysterious figure like skeleton watching Crystaltale, especially the guardian. Season 3 (Revenge From The Past) Season 3 is about a Despair Demon killing almost all or rather a specific monster or human. It's motive to revenge it parents death. The demon is formerly a human but was forced to do a sacrifice her humanity to be an eternal being for her parents. Her parents are once part of the Wizard Council in the past but, was removed because they break the law. Season 4 (The Kings, The Monsters, and The Wizards) Season 4 will tell you about the past, when the war broke out and how the Despair Demon was created. Originally there were 7 wizards (determination, bravery, justice, kindness, patience, integrity, and perseverance) but due to the war, they add 2 more wizard to the Wizard Council. Season 5 (A New Home) Season 5 happen after the war. The monster were sealed underground and forced to make this their new home. This is focus on the monster that try to adapt in the underground. This tells you about how Crystal!Gaster gone into the void and how Sans and Papyrus ended up. Season 6 (The Truth) Season 6 will reveal all the secret and what's happening in Crystaltale and the prior season. How will the inhabitant of Crystaltale face the unbelieve able truth? Major Characters a character that help the story progress and vital. Zira Zira is mostly appear in season 1, 3, and 6. She's one of the that see the tree shattering' ''and also a major character. Although she is called Zira, that is not her true name. Her true name is... Crystal!Sans Crystal!Sans is a major character in season 2,3,5, and 6. While in season 1 and 4 he's one of the character but, not the major one at that season. Ink!Sans He's one of the major character in season 1. He helped cheer Crystal!Sans about his dead universe. He's Crystal!Sans first best friend after he got out from the Abyssal. He tried to persuade Crystal!Sans join '''The X-Event' ''but he refused. Crystal!Frisk Crystal!Frisk is one of the major character in season 2 and 3. He's the one who make the endless reset and make Sans almost insane and trauma of the reset button. He's intention is to save Asriel and Chara from their terrible fate, although he didn't think about the consequences. He can use the crystal necklace to use the power of the other AU Frisk in a short time but can be use repeatedly. Christa She is Crystal!Sans assistant in the Abyssal. She was created when Zira touch one of the crystal in the Abyssal, making her another version of Zira in Crystaltale. She get her physical form when '''the shattering happen. He's loyal to Crystal!Sans and sometimes has a feeling for him. Crystal!Papyrus He's a major character in season 2 and 3. This is where he develop. Crystal!Gaster He's a major character in season 2,3,4, and 5. In season 6 he's important too but only a moment. Crystalrune Crystalrune is a Deltarune AU created to satisfy the old man feelings. The old man is devastated when he saw his universe is fading away, like it was erased from existence. He's unable to save it, since he's in the void. So, he created a world to see his friends, co-workers, and most importantly his sons. In the void you almost can do anything. But he can't interact with his world so, he needed a vessel to make this world stay forever. Crystalrune will be released after Crystaltale. Although it's release after Crystaltale, it's actually happen before Crystaltale exist. It's focus on Crystal!Gaster and the Crystalrune characters. Category:AUs Category:AU Content